Forum:State of the Clan December 2009
Before we get down to our normal monthly business, I thought I'd point your way to Burnout wiki:Birthday where you can provide ideas for and discuss Burnopedia's 2nd Birthday meeting which will be on January 2. Other clan-related links you might want to check out are Forum:Triathlon Races... and Forum:Themed Meetings (Burnout Clan Discussion). ''EDIT: A link I left out is about a Meeting Sign Up List.'' Our new time for Saturday meetings (2pm EST/7pm GMT) seems to have been a great success. Hurrah! But, not many members attended last month's PS3 Sunday meetings at 8am GMT. Ceex, who hosts these is currently checking his schedule to see which Sundays he can host. it will likely be only 1 or 2 this month. So, spread the word! Admins (that includes assistants) can sign up in their respective console sections. Other users, if you want to host, request to do so in the "Other Comments" section at the bottom. Here's to another month of great Clan meets! Xbox 360 December 5 (Sat) * - December 12 (Sat) * - December 19 (Sat) * - December 26 (Sat) * PlayStation 3 December 5 (Sat) * December 6 (Sun) * - Last minute cancelling! December 12 (Sat) * December 13 (Sun) * - December 19 (Sat) * December 26 (Sat) * - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´(PSN ID host) Other Comments So you said that we were going to discuss my sign up list idea? Nothing in the main section above about it. :( :Sorry! I forgot. You can start a topic in Portal talk:Clan and I'll link to it. ::Done. It's pretty much a copypaste from answer 4, but I added a little bit more to it for clarity. :::Added. Oh its perfect! We're gonna have an anniversary special meeting next month!--OveReAction talk • 04:15, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I suggest for the 26th, that me and CeeX host and perhaps have a talk show thing over the mic (if he agrees). We could go over new things introduced this year etc to celebrate the last 2009 meet. Another idea for a meet this month would be a follow the leader drive around the map where we try to stay close to each other (without takedowns). - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 05:30, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Namdam! You betcha that I agree! lol Remember to insert your sig! :::Now if only we could play the party pack online, that would be awesome. Now we have to wait for Silver and for him to book a date. And what about the other 2 sunday meets? I could try hosting them Speedracer32 07:32, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm really sorry dudes, but I don't think I'll be able to host for the given time, I'm away from home so I can't guarantee that I'll be there at such an early time!! Sorry guys... (Talking about Sunday 6th...) :::::If I'm allowed, I'll try and host tomorrow. I don't think KBABZ is on my friends list, but the rest of the Sunday regulars are. If anyone is thinking of coming tomorrow, you might want to add me. Make sure to say you're from Bunropedia so I know you're not one of those guys who sends out friends requests to everyone and anyone. What happened to the xbox clan I was just wondering what happend to the xbox clan like only like a small group of people are left in it.Wes zach Wes 04:16, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Nothing "happened" to it, it's always been lacking in active members (ever since I joined at least). ::I wish I knew. It needs an active leader(s) like the PS3 side. :::@Babad: Saying it's like that ever since you joined makes it sound like you scared them all off haha :::Maybe the only way to improve this would be to put banners on another site somehow... - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 13:25, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Themed Meetings Will there be just one themed meeting this month (12th) or should I schedule a poll for Nam/Seeks' week and allow them to host a themed meeting? This question is for future themed weeks too. :I think it should be up to the host. I don't care for my meetings this month to be themed. ::In my opinion, the last saturday meet of the year where CeeX and I will host shouldn't have a particular theme like those suggested. Perhaps christmassy colors should be used though. We will figure out what we'll do and let everyone know what we're planning. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 01:22, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Strangely weird I was racing with speed and Babad, then It keeps on changing into Cavalry on the 2nd and 3rd race. It p***ed me off. --OveReAction talk • 10:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the club... You're the third one...with Nam and me...We don't know why.--MclarenFR 15:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC)MclarenFR :It could be something to do with the version of the game you're using. Does it only happen in Clan Meets or in a random lobby? Speedracer32 15:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::For me it first happened when I was hosting. Then one other time I think. I suppose we could try to contact criterion, but I doubt they'd make a fix now. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 16:48, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Never hurts to try Speedracer32 18:43, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Another weird alert! I came 1st in Ranked Race, but how come the rank doesnt update? The Shout-out can't seem to be appeared.--OveReAction talk • 09:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys that the ranked racing servers have been frozen. So that means no more go up or down in rank when you win or lose Speedracer32 16:04, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Did they only do that because they don't support the game anymore? - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 04:06, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Probably or it could be that ranked racing had become less popular and didn't see any point in keeping it going Speedracer32 07:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC) December 26th : Delay Sorry, but as I'm going to go to the "Christmas market" with my nephew, I may be late. Just to prevent, as Axeland can be on, but it can be my my brother...I don't know when I'll be back..See ya !--MclarenFR 17:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC)MclarenFR I also may have a hard time making it to the meeting. I'm on vacation and the PS3 here won't connect to the internet!